Energy and Oil
Sterling T. Clifton on the Issues Here on this page I will be giving you a bullet list of basic beliefs I have on several issues that face us today. Each section will have a link to a page of a more detailed explanation. Click on a topic » ! ! ! |- | Energy Independence A Sterling T. Clifton administration would no longer buy foreign energy unless absolutely necessary. We would work to provide economical and energy independence from outside sources. This means tapping any and every power source available to us by: #using wind farms wherever possible, where it would not hinder human populations #more nuclear power plants #more hydro-electric dams wherever possible #using shale oil #tapping all of our oil and natural gas veins both in-land and off-shore #making geothermal power plants #solar power plants #hydrogen fuel cells #bio-diesel from waste products, NOT from crops #teaching Americans how to produce as much of their own power at home as possible. I would also like to point out that the US is the Saudi Arabia of coal, and we shouldn't' be scared to use it. This, my friends, is how we will no longer be subject to the whims of middle eastern despots. The United States of America will no longer pay billions of dollars a year to nations and regimes who hate us and wish for our downfall. But furthermore, I am 100% against subsidizing any of these efforts unless they fall into the international or interstate commerce jurisdictions. Why you ask? Because this would violate the 10th Amendment, and because the free market is much more effective as determining what would be largely accepted and persued, and also what will be financially viable. More drilling, more refineries, and more nuclear power plants. I agree wholly with Chuck Baldwin in his words below. My first thought when reading it was''' “DARN STRAI'''GHT!” : “There is absolutely no reason for us to be dependent upon OPEC. There is enough gas and oil under the soil of Alaska (not to mention the Dakotas and the Gulf of Mexico) to meet the energy needs of the United States for the next 150-200 years. There is also no reason that gas should cost more than $1.50 a gallon (which is about what it was before Bush became President).” '' I propose the following government reforms to '''RADICALLY' eliminate government waste, inefficiency, government debt, and unnecessary spending: #An amendment to the Constitution that would require a balanced budget unless sanctioned by a three-fifths vote in both houses of Congress and that would allow the President of the United States the power to use a line-item veto. #Welfare reform to fight under-aged and irresponsible parentage, by drastically cutting the amount of federal aid given to unmarried teen mothers/fathers under the age of 18 who are not legally emancipated. #Suspending driver and professional licenses of people who fail to pay child support. (Unless it can be proven non-payment is due to circumstances beyond their reasonable control.) #An amendment to the Constitution that would have imposed 12-year term limits on members of the US Congress (i.e. six terms for Representatives, two terms for Senators). #Identify constitutionality of every new law: Require each bill to identify the specific provision of the Constitution that gives Congress the power to do what the bill does. (Every state should do this for their own territory according to their own state constutitions and local municipalities should also do the same in accodrdance with their local charters and codes.) #Reject emissions trading: Stop the "cap and trade" administrative approach used to control pollution by providing economic incentives for achieving reductions in the emissions of pollutants. #Simplify the tax system: Adopt a simple and fair single-rate tax system by scrapping the internal revenue code and replacing it with one that is no longer than 4,543 words – the length of the original Constitution. #Audit federal government agencies for constitutionality: Create a Blue Ribbon task-force that engages in an audit of federal agencies and programs, assessing their Constitutionality, and identifying duplication, waste, ineffectiveness, and agencies and programs better left for the states or local authorities. (Every state should do this for their own territory according to their own state constutitions and local municipalities should also do the same in accodrdance with their local charters and codes.) #Limit annual growth in federal spending: Impose a statutory cap limiting the annual growth in total federal spending to the sum of the inflation rate plus the percentage of population growth. #Pass an 'All-of-the-Above' Energy Policy: Authorize the exploration of additional energy reserves to reduce American dependence on foreign energy sources and reduce regulatory barriers to all other forms of energy creation. #Reduce Earmarks: Place a moratorium on all earmarks until the budget is balanced, and then require a 2/3 majority to pass any earmark. #A hiring freeze on all federal agencies except those necessary to national security. #A repeal of the 2010 health-care reform bill. #Reform of medical liability and health insurance practices. #A permanent ban on any federal funding for abortions. #A requirement that Congress post all bills online seven days before a vote. #A ban on trials on U.S. soil for detainees currently held at Guantanamo Bay. #ANY AND ALL votes from both houses of congress be posted on a congressional website. This means who voted what, not just totals. (Every state should do this for their own territory according to their own state constitutions and local municipalities should also do the same in accordance with their local charters and codes.) | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |}